


The Trials of Laelette | The Dibella Worshiper

by The_Mortiac_Killer



Series: Laelette [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fantasy, Goddesses, Kinky, LEWD, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Skyrim - Freeform, Smut, The Elder Scroll, beast smut, human smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mortiac_Killer/pseuds/The_Mortiac_Killer
Summary: Hello! This is my first ever REAL fanfic smut so go easy on me. If I get good reviews I’ll turn this into a series! WARNING: Lots of lewd ahead, tread carefully traveler your about to see Skyrim like never before, not only will our main character deal with Men and Elves wanting to fuck her but also the Beasts as well :)





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever REAL fanfic smut so go easy on me. If I get good reviews I’ll turn this into a series! WARNING: Lots of lewd ahead, tread carefully traveler your about to see Skyrim like never before, not only will our main character deal with Men and Elves wanting to fuck her but also the Beasts as well :)

~|~

Our story begins in the neighbor province to Skyrim known as High Rock, a place filled with Bretons who are half elf and half human...this would were our Hero Laelette would be born, her mother was a simple tavern wench, using her good looks and charms as a living but she did find love with a elven mage...these two would marry and buy a house in a close city next to the border and would be were Laelettes early years spent...

8 months after the couple married little Laelette was born, named after the Wench’s (who will now be named Carol) mother, was quickly learned to be adept in magic at a young age...sadly she would never be able to do something with it that would govern her life, tragedy struck and one day while Laelettes dad, the elven mage was out gathering herbs he was killed by roadside bandits...with no way to have steady income Carol to Lae to Skyrim, land of the Nords were a group of Dibella worshipers took her in, seeing her as a charity case. Carol was appointed a Priestess if Dibella which she took great pride in and raised Laelette in...actually...a rather non holy way

Dibella was the goddess of love, beauty, crafts and aesthetic, many people interpret her teachings differently, many worship her for her mastering of decor and beauty but...some worship her for the more........erotic reasons....this was what Laelette was entered into, although she was never touched as a child (that’s just weird man) when she came of age, she quickly realized how slutty all the priestesses were in the chapel, they all wore more revealing attire then normal and were all insanely hot. Speaking of hot you should know what the hero of this story actually looks like.

Laelette was a 20 year old curvy girl, with D cup breasts and a nice ass she was revered by all men in her town as beautiful. She had long silky black hair and smooth long legs, she stood at 5’5 and was rather tall for a woman in her age. The town this chapel was in was known as Rorikstead, this is where the Dibella worshipers built their chapel due to its close knit community. Lae has always had dreams of becoming a adventure but today...today it would finnaly happen.

~|~

Laelette woke up in her small chambers, a stone room with a small window, a bed and dresser is what consisted of the room, she wore a simple red and white dress, she yawned as she sat up out of bed and said to herself “Okay Cmon Lae....your a adult, tell her you want to leave and she’ll let you...” Laelette was worried her mother Carol, would not approve and force her to stay in the chapel...she loved all the woman here and had many memory’s but she wanted to go out and see the world

“Honey? Are you awake?” A voice said, followed by a knock at the door “Yes! I’m awake!” The door opened to show her mom was standing there, Carol was what many considered a MILF, she had a nice rack and black hair like Lae, she wore robes but still made it look sexy “Were you...talking to yourself?” Carol asks her daughter as she sat on the bed, Lae took a deep breath and said “Mom, I need to tell you something...” Carol let out a gasp and said “Your pregnant! Aren’t you!” “What?? No! Of course I’m not pregnant mom!” Lae said with a shocked expression “Oh..well what is it?” Laelette sat down next to her mom and said “Mom...I want to leave...and I mean leave leave, like go explore Skyrim kinda leave” she said, looking over at Carol...Carol sighed and said “I expected this...you’ve always been the curious one...” after a moment she nodded and said “If it’s what you want to do...then I give you my blessing, you may go but PROMISE me, you won’t marry without telling me...and you’ll visit your mother every now and again...” she says and hugged her daughter, Laelette hugged back tightly “Yes! I promise I will mom! You have my word!” Laelette giggles and stood up, grabbing the bag under her bed “But! Before you leave...you should say good bye to the High Priestess, she may give you some trips from when she traveled Skyrim herself” Laelette nodded and kissed Carol on the cheek and said “i will” 

She carried her bag and walked out of the room straight to the High Priestess room and knocked...Laelette giggles as she heard moaning coming from the room, she knocked again and heard it stop before the door swung open “Come in Come in! S-sorry I was...doing my hair” The High Priestess was a native nord, with ginger hair and giant breasts she was sought after by many men “Ma’m, I came to say I’m leaving...I want to explore Skyrim and all its Beauty” after hearing this the Priestess laughed “Oh honey I’m glad! Most of these girls stay here and get dicked down by their neighbors but you...I knew you’ve always been special” she said, smiling as she walked to a chest and pulled out a small box “You can’t travel in a dress like that...so you’ll need these” after opening the box it displayed a set of clothes, black pants with a matching black belt that had a handle for a sword, and a pouch for various small items, it also had a Cotten knit shirt with a shoulder mounted piece of black leather with metal plates, the shoulder guard connected to the belt via a strap which had even more small pockets “In this...you’ll look badass AND sexy” she said with a grin as she handed the outfit to Laelette who took it “Wow...this is amazing...thank you” she said and grinned, stripping down on the spot and putting it on “One more thing...” the Priestess said and pulled out a small red book, accompanied by a worn out brown book “I used this..” she pointed to the brown book “As a record of my travels...I wrote down everything and even my...sexual experiences with the beasts of Skyrim” Laelette smiles, she was making a mental note to...experience...the different races of Tamerial and the animals of Skyrim “Take this...write down your travels so you can look upon it in the future” 

Laelette walked out of the High Priestess room with a new quest...fill the book to the brim with adventures and then retire...she had a long ways away but it was doable...oh boy...Laelette has no idea the kind of adventures she will be having...


	2. A Goodbye Fritz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Second chapter! I repeat this is my first fanfic series ever so don’t judge me toooo hard!

The crisp cold air smacked Laelette as she walked out and into the cold outside. Even though it was sunny, it was still cold, luckily her new clothes provided some more warmth then the instant dick hardening robes the Dibella girls wore. Speaking of Dibella girls there were some walking around town as they spoke, many would sleep/service the men and woman of the town, the lonely widows of soldiers or the horny husband who saw little action anymore...just remember they liked sex a lot.

~|~

“Lae!” A voice called from the right, when she turned around she felt arms wrap around her to hug her  
“Oh! Vrian!” (Vri•Anne) Vrian is a close friend to Laelette, she was a dark elf but a attractive one, her purple skin always clean to look pretty, her C cup breasts always showing cleavage as well.  
“Carol already told me, you're leaving?!” She said, a little angry “You didn’t tell me!” Vrian said.  
“W-Well I was! Calm down!” She says and smiles, “I see you’ve just got done...servicing... someone” she says, Vrian’s ruffled curly black hair was always a sign of this.  
"Yeah!” She said proudly “It was one of the farmers I think...he was...decent” she says with a giggle, causing Laelette to laugh with her.

~|~ 

Vrian simply looked up at Laelette, they had been friends for a looong time and were close buddies, Lae would dearly miss her friend while on her travels...

~|~

"Hey! I have an idea” Lae said “Let’s have...just a final fuck before I leave.”  
Vrian giggles, “How could i say no to that!” She grins and grabs Laelette, tugging her and bringing her to one of the many ‘spots’ the Dibella priests had spread around the town, this spot they went to was simply one of the farmer's abandoned shed, the area was dusty but secluded...perfect for whatever desires the Dibella worshipers has in mind with their partner of choice.

~|~

Vrian waisted no time, she began to kiss Laelette on the lips passionately, Lae smirked, loving how passionate and tender her friend could be at times. 

~|~

Vrian's hand began to trace up and down Lae’s stomach while the two females made out, Laelette’s hand soon found its way into Vrian's shirt, cupping and gripping her soft mushy breast while a soft moan escape her lips “L-Lae...” she moaned, soon Laelette began to strip Vrian, tugging her clothes off and soon doing the same herself.

~|~

The two females where now naked together, a bed sack in the corner is where they ended up, Vrian on top of Laelette, the two embracing each other and kissing one another before Vrians purple fingers slid down to Laelettes pussy, a single finger sliding inside and sending a jolt of pleasure through Laelette as she returned the favor with playing with Vrians nipple, causing the Dark Elf to moan pleasurably as she started to push the finger in and out of Laelette “Ngh- easy!” Lae said, making Vrian smirk and add a second finger.

~|~

As these two made sweet sweet love they had a admirer...one of the farmers was peaking in, grinning to himself...his name was Frod and he was a, what do you say...active person...for the Dibella girls.

~|~

"Hey...Laelette...” she grins “We have a peaking Pete” Vrian said and turned to him, Ford walked through the door shamelessly, Laelette grinned  
“Well...care to join us?” She asks seductively, adding a sultry little wink and beckoning him over with one finger.

~|~

“What kind of question is that?” The man asks, stripping away his clothes...he didn’t have the biggest member ever but it was pleasant enough, the two girls sat next to each other Vrian licking Frod’s testicles while Laelette began to suck on his tip, stroking his shaft while she licked his head.  
Frod began to groan in pleasure as the girls worked his cock, Laelette began to full on suck, bobbing her head back and forth on his cock, grinning as she did while Vrian began to play with her pussy.

~|~

“Mmm...you Dibella girls are amazing...I hope you never leave Rorikstead” he proclaimed. Vrian moaned into his ballsack whilst Laelette was bobbing her head back and forth. Frod soon became close to his climax and grabbed Lae’s head -something that turned her on immensely- and pulled her off, blowing his load all over her pristine face, “Ugh-! Fuck! You really worked my cock you sluts” he said, and digged into his pocket, “I know you do this for free but here” he gave twenty gold to each girl and swiftly left.  
Vrian smiled at her friend, then the two shared a cum shared kiss “Well...I hope that was a good enough goodbye for you...” She said, causing Laelette to hug her.


End file.
